winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diaspro
I could imagine Diaspro would be pretty mad at Sky for dumping her and banishing her too. Winxfan1 16:12, 18 June 2009 (UTC)Winxfan1 DIaspro Well, Sky and Diaspro had an arranged marriage. Sky might not have wanted to marry Diaspro. BelievixinStella (talk) 01:54, June 16, 2012 (UTC) i think that she is pritty in seson 5 (not befor tho) 17:16, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ROSE! Rose she is Cat From Victorious! tiff! 05:58, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! In which version, do you not like her voice? Nick, 4kids RAI english? Doesn't Cat ( Ariana Grande I think ) voice Diaspro in the Nickelodeon version? BelievixinStella ~ Drop of Light 03:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Diaspro once went to Alfea? Is is possible that Diaspro once went to Alfea? In Season 1, episode 2 (Welcome to Magix, I think), Stella shows Bloom's parents the "Official Alfea Slide-Globe." One of the slides is of Diaspro. Perhaps Diaspro attended the school, and dropped out? Rosine 07:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Diaspro the Witch? I wouldn't be surprised if the current season had Diaspro go from a fairy to a witch. R.G. (talk) 03:12, January 19, 2014 (UTC)R.G. (talk) 03:14, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You talk like it's really easy doing so. A cold wind of Autumn 03:34, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, Mirta went from a witch to a fairy, so who's to say the inverse wouldn't be so with Diaspro? R.G. (talk) 07:01, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :It took Mirta years to train to be a fairy. Diaspro just can't become a witch in the blink of an eye. ' '[[User:BelievixinStella|'Bella']] Talk 07:10, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm confused is she a princess or was she just trained to be one WhiteRaven43 (talk) 04:59, April 27, 2014 (UTC)WhiteRaven43 Disappointment I don't hate Diaspro. Maybe I used to because of how she's portrayed in the show (which I am completely disappointed with the show because she didn't really do anything to be hated for in the first place). But honestly I can't help but feel sorry for her because first of all, it is known that she is Sky's childhood friend who was prepped and worked hard on to make sure she was Sky's perfect wife. I think that Diaspro really had genuine feelings for Sky but of course, once Bloom came into the picture, Sky completely forgot about his own fiancee and I imagine that Diaspro was heartbroken to find out that her own fiancee practically cheated on her when he decided to see another girl knowing he had a fiancee. Sure, Diaspro has done some wrong things in the past but it was only because she was trying to get back the heart that was stolen from her by none other than the fake, whiny, annoyance that is Bloom. Whenever Diaspro is around she turns into a mopey cry baby like so what Bloom, Diaspro can't be Sky's fiancee anymore because you stole him from her, and she can't be around him because that would just be horrible for you, wouldn't it? Ughh. Bloom was just irritating to me, season 5 was the start of me hating her. She was just a complete annoyance to me and all she ever cared about was stupid old Sky who I lost complete respect for ages ago instead of focusing on priorities which was to find the Sirenix book, to completing the quest to Sirenix then everything after. Not to mention she was a complete snob to Diaspro who was only getting Sky to focus on his role as the crowned prince of Eraklyon rather than fake and a complete mary-sueish Bloom. All I saw during that season was Bloom being a distraction to Sky's royal duties and the way she always wanted to see him, talk to him and have these teenage lovey-dovey activities with him. Honestly I pity Diaspro. I'm not saying what she did in the past was good, but I don't like how she suddenly is portrayed as the bad guy when all she ever did was try to win back the heart of Sky who I think she genuinely cares about and has feelings for. Besides, I ship Bloom and Andy together because all Bloom and Sky's relationship will ever be is shallow. They have a really shallow relationship and because of that, Sky is just becoming the Gary-Stue to Bloom's Mary-Sue ways. I wish things would just go back to the way they were in the first three seasons where I was able to genuinely like Bloom and Sky together. Either that, or have them break up already. I don't care if they're the most popular couple on the show, all they ever do on the show is take up most of the spotlight in almost every episode and leaving the other Winx members and specialists to just....exist. Besides, I think if it wasn't for the rest of the Winx and Specialists, Bloom would have never been able to free her birth parents and live her life on Sparks with her birth parents. So yeah, Bloom may be the centre of attention, but really it should be the other Winx girls to have some attention too instead of it just being BloomxSky moments in every episode. It really did get boring after a while. I still roll my eyes and feel disgusted with every scene they're in together. Besides season 5, season 6 wasn't so bad but season 7 was the worst. All that was ever focused on was the two of them. And the other couples? They've been pushed to the side and have been completely ignored. The only thing I liked about the seasons now is when there are scenes without Sky around and Bloom not obsessing over him. Or even better, the scenes where the other couples get their chance in the spotlight like FloraxHelia, TecnaxTimmy, StellaxBrandon MusaxRiven etc. I see where you're coming from and I agree wholeheartedly. Honestly I think that Diaspro's lack of character developing is disappointing and wish we knew more about who she is as a person rather than this "evil and nasty fairy" she's constantly being portrayed as. No wonder she gets so much hate!! Tbh, I prefer her a lot better for Sky than Bloom because those two are ANNOYING AF!!HK1996 (talk) 18:59, May 4, 2016 (UTC) I genuinely agree with you. I feel that her entire plot was misused. As well as the character herself. I pity her. Because the main character is Bloom, so everything has to spin around her, we know everything about her, but we barely know about the (extremely) minor characters like Diaspro. We barely have information about her, except that she wants Sky ridiculously and she is a big mean rival of Bloom. Well I do not really think she is. Maybe to the other people, she could be a nice fairy (when not related to Bloom and Sky)... In her shoes, I could have done worse. When you are in love and betrayed/dumped, you can feel the hatred in your vein.Paying back is one of the things they will do. But I can see that Diaspro is not a strong female character. She pays back Bloom, but still is not strong enough to get over Sky and move on. She may know that Sky will never love her and the relationship cannot go back to the beginning, but still, she did not let go and find someone out there who would love her. She could really find her treasure out there, but she doomed her life with Bloom and Sky and the silly plot line. People are like "The evil villain must be eliminated". Still, have any of them wondered what really happened to the character? No one was born as evil, they are all good as babies. Life changes them, life forces them. The same to Diaspro. Anyhow, it is too bad that Nickbow chose that way to kick her out of the show... Besides, this should be on a blog instead of the talk article. This is mainly for contributions of the character's article. -- 01:06, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Diaspro is BAEEE. Flora, Stella and Musa are BAEES. Tecna and Aisha are BAEES. Krystal is even a BAEE. But Bloom? She WAS a bae. Now she is a BITCH. How the Winx girls are still around her I'll never know. Why Sky hasn't dumped her yet, I'll never know. How they managed to stay together this long, I'LL NEVER KNOW. When is karma going to just HIT BLOOM IN THE FACE ALREADY? If Diaspro won't make her regret stealing Sky away from her, then let KARMA DO IT. But I doubt there will ever be a chance of that happening since the makers of Winx Club are so into making them the constant centre of attention. JUST NO. Season 5 Section There is not one word explaining that Diaspro was given the power to bring Sky back to the palace after being promoted to King's Liaison. Sure, she abused her power by using her new role to get in between Bloom and Sky but she did it while doing her job. So even though her intentions were to get in between them, she was still technically doing her job. I really really hate Bloom and Sky together so I don't care what she does. I just want her back on the show because I enjoy her appearances. Too bad she only appears to get in between Bloom and Sky. That's the part that annoys me because I feel like she's lacking in character development and I feel like despite her being a "naughty and wicked fairy" I know she still has a heart that deeply cared for Sky. That's also probably why she didn't want Sky to join the unison and even opposed to it, because she didn't want to watch Sky put himself in harm's way. I hated that they all laughed when she fell in the water, that was so mean and honestly disrespectful. But of course, nobody cares as long as the precious couple, Bloom and Sky, are together and 'happy'. In all honesty, I just want Rainbow to have Diaspro progress. Even though this highly unlikely, they should at least be aware of how tired the fans are of them pulling Diaspro off of their shelf only to have her fall deeper into evil for no justifiable reason. And no, being thrown into a situation just to cause drama between Bloom and Sky for the sake of being "interesting" isn't justifiable. It's not even interesting. Even in Season 1, people were wondering why she was treated so badly. It would've been better to have Bloom steer clear of Sky for a bit and actually try to get Diaspro's side of the story; especially considering how Bloom attacked her first (which she never apologizes for too, by the way). Bloom and Sky still could've gotten together but Bloom should've been more sympathetic towards Diaspro. It's obvious that Bloom never saw Diaspro in a positive light as, in Season 2, she tells Sky to run off to Diaspro as an insult during an argument (at least in the Cinélume dub). Diaspro stopped being a girl to empathize with and was just used as an insult to fling in Sky's face as early as Season 2. Speaking of Sky, I could totally buy Diaspro still going for him in Season 3. However, after being banished, Diaspro should've become more empathizable. She was thrown out of her home, depending on which canon you follow, and possibly had to build herself back up if Erendor was willing to give her such a high rank in his royal court come Season 5. Ugh. I just wish Diaspro wasn't just used to fill the "spurned psycho ex" that I'm sure no one even wants to see anymore. Just let the girl move on, Rainbow. She's a princess; she should be focusing on becoming a queen, not obsessing over Sky to the point of madness. (SolanaCorona (talk) 04:34, March 30, 2017 (UTC)) Chloé is smaller of Diaspro I think about Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee is smaller to Diaspro. LaylaWinx555 (talk) 19:53, January 11, 2020 (UTC)